Violet
by Pikatwig
Summary: Not many know this, but Vanellope wears a violet t-shirt underneath her hoodie, and she's determined to find SOMEONE who knows about it other then herself! One-shot. Minor VanellopeXRancis.


Well, let's get on with this short one-shot _Wreck-It Ralph_ story. You may be wondering what this one's about, well, you know Vanellope's cute attire, well, here's something I'm pretty sure you don't know. Vanellope wears a violet t-shirt under neath her hoodie, how do I know that? Well, I was finished the Wreck-It Ralph video game, and I was watching the last cutscene in 3D, I saw a violet color on Vanellope, I looked at the Disney wiki and found it it's a t-shirt. Thing is nobody seems to notice it, well I'm here to shed some light on this situation, in fanfic form!

I don't own _Wreck-It Ralph_.

* * *

Vanellope's POV

I wake up to that all to familiar tune from my alarm clock, I look at it, and simply rub my eyes, quickly take a shower, and then I walk over to my drawers that have my clothes, wearing a towel. Despite that, my vision is kinda blurry, but I still manage to grab my usual attire. Brown cupcake skirt, mis-matched mint socks, brown chocolate shows, my fingerless pink racing gloves and my favorite green hoodie and violet t-shirt.

After drying off and getting dressed, I hop in my go-kart and head off for the race track, for another day of work. Which is racing, it's fun, but you do nothing but allow a gamer drive you. Gets... boring after a while. But whatever, it's like this for a few hours, and then we get the call.

"_All clear, the arcade is closed!"_

Finally, today was a little bit harder then normal, but nothing I, the President of _Sugar Rush_ can't handle. But right now, I'm sweating like crazy, so I take off my hoodie, and fan myself with my t-shirt. Finally I sigh, as I start to cool down a little, sometimes it gets hot doing racing. Soon enough, I look up at the sky, and smile. Hard work and dedication is what leads to true victory, is a lesson I learned. I then begin to stretch a little, now that I'm at least cooled off, I sigh and take a moment to sit in my kart, to think for a little bit. During my thinking, I put my hoodie back on, but this time, I don't zip it up, simply because. No real reason, just because. I run a hand through my hair, getting it out of my face, it's quite moments like this that I tend to enjoy. Then I see someone walk over to me, wave and smile, it's Sticky. So, in response, I wave back.

"Hi Sticky." I say as she finally arrives in front of me. "Hi Prin-er-president Vanellope." Sticky says, correcting herself from saying princess. Yeah, that's something else, I was once Princess of _Sugar Rush_, but I learned that power corrupts, so I got rid of the position of princess, and became president. "Hey, I didn't know you wear a violet t-shirt." Sticky adds, looking at my t-shirt. I look at it as well, and I smile, it's simply a plan ol' t-shirt, no designs or anything. Then I began to think, does anyone I know know the fact that I wear a violet t-shirt? I quickly zip up my hoodie, and then tell Sticky "I'll see you later. Got important President stuff to do!" and with that, I zoom off.

* * *

"Hey Prez." Taffyta says as I pull over near her, Candelhead, Snowanna and Minty Zaki. "Hey um, quick question, do any of you know that I wear a violet t-shirt underneath my hoodie?"

Minty simply says "No." Candelhead shrugs, Snowanna states "Violet t-shirt, with that hoodie, oh, that's a fashion recipe for disaster!" I sigh at that remark, and then I look at Taffyta, who says "I never knew." I groan, walk into my kart and zoom off again.

* * *

I end up finding Jubileena, Adorabeezle and Minty Sakura, thus, I asked them the same questions, hoping for different results, but they weren't that different.

"I was unaware you wear violet." Jubileena said. "I never knew you wear anything under that hoodie." Adorabeezle says.

"Violet would look nice on you Vanellope-hime." Minty Sakura tells me. I sigh, but say "Thanks for the compliment Minty-san."

* * *

Next I find Swizzle, Gloyd and Crumbelina. "Oh look, President Thief." Crumbelina says sourly. I sigh, she STILL hasn't forgiven me for having to borrow her kart to save Ralph when he punched the mentos at Diet Cola Mounatin to stop the Cy-Bug invasion. In my defense, my kart was totaled. "So, did any of you know that I wear a violet t-shirt?"

Gloyd gives me a confused look and asks "What's violet?" Swizzle then quickly explains that violet is a type of purple. "No, no I didn't" Gloyd tells me. That... isn't surprising, I mean the guy didn't even know what violet even is until a second ago. "I never knew that." Swizzle says. Crumbelina simply tells me "Don't know, don't care." I sigh and head back to my kart, then I remember that Rancis is kinda in this "group" so I turn around and ask "Hey, where's Rancis?"

"Why, miss your little boyfriend?" Crumbelina asks me, causing me to blush. "N-n-no! Rancis isn't my boyfriend!" I reply. "Then why are you blushing?" Gloyd asks. Swizzle sighs and tells me "He said he had to work on something."

I nod and zoom off before I could be embarrassed any more!

* * *

Last up for my home game, are Citrusella, Torvald and Nougetsia. I arrive and ask them the question if they know. "No." all three reply at the same time. With a heavy sigh I zoom out of _Sugar Rush_ and head for Game Central Station to go and ask my dearest and most closest friend. Ralph.

Though I get pulled over for "speeding in the station" or something like that, as the Sarge Protector told me, though I just wanted to get over to _Fix-It Felix Jr._ as soon as possible! After I was given a ticket for some reason I really don't care about I speed over to Stinkbrain (Ralph) and Fix-It Shrimpy's game.

* * *

I arrive in their terminal, and I walk over to see the two talking about something, an idea forms in my head, I sneak past them, climb a bit up the building, pulling out a few bricks, I drop them down near the two. "Hey look out!" Felix yells as he and Ralph move out of the way of the bricks, though one hits Felix right smack on his head, and he "dies" but respawns a second later. "Booya, bullseye!" I exclaim, sliding down the drainage pipe. I jump off, laughing, Ralph tries hard not to laugh, but he laughs anyway, and we fist-bump.

"Why'd you do that?" Felix asks. "To get your attention." I reply. "You know you could've waited?" Felix says simply, keeping his cool. "You know that I have little to no patients, right?"

"Yeah."

Then Ralph picks me up and smiled, "Couldn't have done any better myself kid." Ralph says, "So, why are you here President Shortstake?"

"Well Mr. Sewerbreath, I wanted to ask you and Shrimpy if you ever knew that I wear a violet t-shirt underneath my hoodie?"

"Nope." Felix states simply

"That's news." Ralph adds, I sigh and head back for my kart and zoom home.

* * *

I sit by a river, trying hard not to cry. Nobody knew about my t-shirt until I told them, even if it is kinda, well, insignificant, it makes me feel like something about me is being, ignored. I simply take a peppermint and toss it, hoping it would skip, but it simply falls into the river. I sigh, and try again, no luck, at all. I growl in anger and toss another peppermint into the river. When I hear an engine hum, I turn around tears falling from my eyes, but the tears sorta distorts my vision, so I can't see who's arriving.

"Vanellope, you okay?" I'm asked, by none other then Rancis, I begin to rub my eyes to clear my vision. "Oh, hey." I say, as he walked over to my side, I toss another peppermint into the river, once again, it simply lands in the lake. "Um, you gotta toss the flat side of it." he demonstrates how to properly do the toss. "Oh." I say, and I toss it the right way. I give him a high-five, and smile. "So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to give you something, to thank you for helping me win my first race." he replies, handing me a paper, it was folded up and the one part of it I could see read "For Vanellope" then there's a heart by it, I deiced to ponder why he added a heart to that later, and I unfold the paper and look at it, it's a drawing of the two of us, we look amazing, but the sketch of me is rather different, my hoodie is partly open, and my violet t-shirt can be seen... wait... he knows. HE KNOWS! Wait, how does he know? "How'd you know about my violet t-shirt?" I ask him.

He thinks for a moment and then replies "Well...

* * *

_Rancis' POV  
_

"_Hey Sour Bill? Is Vanellope around?" I asked. "No." Sour Bill replies. "Man! I needed her for something." _

"_What?"_

"_I'm making her a gift, and I needed her to pose for it."_

"_I can get you a picture, follow me." Sour Bill told me, I follow him to some type of futuristic looking room, he pulls out a napkin, and then he shows me over to an NES Controller. "Weren't we made by Capcom?" I asked him._

_He simply nodded, and then inserts a code, and ties a licorice around my waist, and he tells me to hop in. Sour Bill also hands me some type of photo copier thing, and he told me to go and find "Character Concept Art"_

_I jump inside and begin to float around, so I began my search for Character Concept Art, I find it after a while and I tap it, it lists all of the game's characters, after searching though for a moment, I found one of me, copy it, and then I look around at Vanellope's for a moment, finally finding the right one, although her appearance is... different, this is concept art._

* * *

Normal POV

"Wow, Rancis, you're truly amazing." Vanellope says, looking at the picture. "I'll always treasure this." sliding it into one of her pockets. "You're welcome." Rancis replies, Vanellope then rests her head on his shoulder, he giggles, Vanellope does as well, their eyes lock onto each-others, and then they begin to lean closer and closer to each-other, just when they're inches apart, a camera shutter goes off. "Huh?" both say aloud, they turn around to see the other _Sugar Rush_ racers, both Crumbelina and Taffyta with cameras.

"Give me those cameras right now!" Vanellope says. "No way, now we've got photographic evidence that you have a little boyfriend." Taffyta says, teasingly. "I wonder how that Wreck-It guy would react?" Crumbelina adds. "NO!" Vanellope yells out, knowing that if Ralph is as dumb as she thinks he is, might misinterpret the picture. Vanellope tries to grab them, then Rancis walks over to them, and takes the camera, he fiddles around with it for a moment, and then tosses it as high as he can into the air, along with the other, he juggles them for a moment, and he hands them back, the other Racers step away for a moment. "What did you do Rancis?" Vanellope whispers.

"I erased the photos." Rancis replies, the two then high-five again. "We're still gonna tell your buddy about your little boyfriend!" both Taffyta and Crumbelina say, rushing off. "For the last time, Rancis is not my boyfriend!" Vanellope yells out as the other Racers disappear from view. "Don't mind them Vanellope." Rancis says, sitting down by the river again. "Hey, thanks for the help." Vanellope tells Rancis. "No problem."

The tow exchange a glance, and Vanellope's right hand finds it's way to Rancis' left. The two both smile, Vanellope then looks at her attire in the river's reflection, she sees her violet t-shirt. "Heh, at least people know now." Vanellope says.

* * *

Well this story was a fun one to type. I hope you all liked it.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
